


Quintessentially him

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Accents, F/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn Romance, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “I fell in love with your voice” she confessed, dropping her hands from her sides to rest beside her hips “before I fell in love with anything else, I fell in love with your voice”





	Quintessentially him

To Zelda, everything about Link was beautiful. 

She could still remember the first time she saw him, not as a beast or a warrior, but as a man. The way he had looked at her when she awoke perched on her throne, had caused her heart to race rapidly in her chest. The care and worry swimming in his sky blue eyes had pinned her to the spot. She had known who he was immediately, she knew his eyes. 

During the battle there hadn’t been much time for talking. Only pained grunts and cries left her Hero’s lips as he fought like hell against the demon king. Even as she begged him to share the last of his power he was silent and kind. 

She had watched him, trapped behind a wall of amber light as he fought against the Gerudo King. Suddenly he was transformed from a kind and caring man, to fierce and deadly warrior. He moved like a proud and noble wolf, dancing as he plunged the blade of Evil’s Bane into the shimmering crack across the demon king’s armour. 

When the battle was done she had expected him to speak, to offer words of wisdom or condolences. But still the Hero kept silent. Even as they raced to their fallen friend, Midna Princess of Twilight. 

It wasn’t until afterwards, as the three trekked through the acrid desert, that she heard him first speak. 

She’d been curious to hear his voice, asking questions about how he felt, if he was injured or tired. He had only given her short nods or shakes of his head in response. Midna would scoff or giggle at his silence, causing Zelda to frown inwardly in frustration. She knew she couldn’t force him to speak, but her friend’s snide giggles told her the hero was hiding something. 

_Perhaps the heat is starting to get to me_ she considered chalking up her growing frustration to her current exhaustion. She could remember very little about the battle before Midna woke her up, but flashes of a fight, watching Link grit his teeth in anger as he leveled his sword at her, plagued her. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the images in her mind, she lost her footing. 

The hot sand gave way beneath her boots, the ground caving in as she tumbled down the dune. She could hear Link and Midna’s yells of panic as they rushed down the shifting sands to where she lay in a heap at the bottom of the dune, the sun beating on her tired skin.

Everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, her chest, her head. She felt like she’d been electrocuted and strangled, the dust and sand working its way into her mouth with each laboured pant. She was tempted to just stay there, basking in the warmth of the sand as her limbs cried out in agony. 

_It’s no less than I deserve_ she thought, to die in the desert was a luxury compared to what her people had suffered the past months. 

She could feel a soft hand at her shoulder, rolling her onto her back. The hand moved, checking her forehead and cheeks for any injuries. A blur entered Zelda’s field of vision. Black and Red blotting out the harsh sun. 

“Zelda are you okay?!” Midna asked, breathless from her run down the dune. Zelda’s eyes began to clear, the twilight princess’s worried expression coming into focus. Her eyes were narrowed in what looked like anger or hurt. Zelda felt guilty at the look in her friend’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us you were injured?” 

_I’m injured?_ She thought, flexing her fingers and finding that her arms ached with the effort. She honestly hadn't known, the adrenaline and the panic that had rushed through her veins had distracted her from any wounds she could have sustained during the battle. Casting a glance down at her body she saw her purple bodice become speckled with burgundy. Little drops of blood from wounds opened during her fall beginning to stain her dress. _That doesn’t look good_ she noted, seeing matching criss crossing scars littering her arms. 

Midna moved to help her sit up, a comforting hand at her back. She suddenly felt very dizzy, reaching out a hand to hold onto something, anything, for balance. Her hand closed around something warm and solid. The feel of leather beneath her touch caused her to jump. _Midna isn’t wearing leather but…_

Turning her head to the side she saw Link, a guilty look in his eyes as he surveyed the numerous cuts and bruises that littered her skin. A wave of embarrassment washed over her as she realized what his sitting there meant. _He saw me fall!_ She swallowed as the hand on her back shifted. Midna moved into view, hopping over Zelda’s legs to where Link sat. she began pulling things from his belt but he seemed oblivious, his lower lip clenched between his teeth. The hand on her back moved again and it dawned on her that the hand wasn’t Midna’s. 

_Oh great merciful Din, slay me now I beg of you_ His touch felt soft against her back, the worn leather of his glove was like silk in comparison to the coarse and brittle sand. 

But it was his eyes that stole her breath, the gentle way he looked at her, his gaze tracing over the scratches and cuts on her skin, made her heart stop in her chest. He was beautiful, she decided. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Midna push something into Link’s outstretched hand. He glanced at it briefly before holding out to Zelda. It was a bottle of red potion, her stomach twisting at the sight of it. She’d had some before, in her youth. Whenever she was wounded during her training the court physician would prescribe the ghastly substance to aid recovery. 

“Go on” Link said, his voice warm and deep. It sent a chill down her spine _How can a man’s voice be so heavenly_ she wondered, a shaking hand taking the bottle from him. “It’s from a reputable source I swear” a joking smile crossed his lips 

His voice, she noticed, was heavily accented. A thick southern drawl coloured his words. It was enchanting, and she found herself wishing that she could hear more off it. She uncorked the bottle, taking a large swig and immediately wincing at the taste, just as vile as she remembered. 

“Sorry, should have warned you. Though in my defence it’s a fair sight better than pure chu jelly” His laugh was musical, her heart kicked back into overdrive as he smiled at her. She could see the laughter lines around his eyes, his skin tanned from years spent in the sun. She couldn’t help but smile back, the pain in her limbs already lessening. 

“Thank you, Sir Link” she said, handing the bottle back to him. She could see Midna roll her eyes as she sat behind Link, hastily re-rolling bandages and gauze to shove back into his pack. He pushed the bottle back, clicking his tongue as he wrapped his hand around hers. She felt her stomach drop as her eyes met his. 

“You have to drink all of it” he said “It’ll help I promise” His voice drew her in again. She tried to pin down where she’d heard that accent before. It wasn’t anything like the relatively monotone voices she heard in castle town, nor did it hold the same watery quality as the voices found in the Lanayru province. 

He tilted the bottle towards her lips again and she braced herself for the sharp, bitter taste of the potion. His hand on her back traced soothing circles as she swallowed the disgusting liquid. She coughed slightly, the strong taste stinging the back of her throat. His hand rubbed over her shoulder blades, an apology hidden in the action. 

He took the bottle back, absently handing it back to Midna. The Twilight Princess gave an unamused scoff at the action, muttering something that sounded like “I’m not your servant you know” But the complaint fell on deaf ears as he moved to help Zelda stand. 

“You okay?” he asked, seeing how wobbly she still was on her feet “I got food if you want some. It aint nothing fancy but it’ll help” She shook her head, her hand holding his as she steadied herself. 

“I’m quite alright now” she breathed “Thanks to you” She couldn’t help but smile at the blush that coloured his cheeks, his ears turning pink in the desert sun. 

Both Hylians stood, surrounded by the sand, completely oblivious to their friend as she rolled her eyes at them. Midna busied herself with her robe, pulling it up higher on her shoulders as she muttered to herself. 

“Get a room you two”   
\---  
Months later, Zelda learned the reason for Link’s silence that day. 

His quiet had been voluntary, born of nerves and a lingering shyness from being in the presence of royalty. He was worried that she would make fun of him for his voice as Midna had. She learned that the wolf and the Imp had not been close friends at first, the miniscule princess had called him “Country Bumpkin” when she first heard him speak and it shocked him into silence for whole day. 

Zelda also learned where his beautiful accent came from. He explained one evening, as the two poured over plans for a rebuilding of Castle Town, that he was from Ordon. It was a small farming village to the south in Ordona province. He also explained that his friend Ilia had begun to lose her accent the longer she stayed in Kakariko.

“She’s the lucky one” he explained as he sipped his tea “but then her accent was never as strong as mine” 

Conversations drifted, as they always did, to their pasts. Link explained that he’d spent most of his life in Ordon, either tending to the goats with Fado, or learning swordsmanship from Rusl. Ilia however would go traveling with her father often, either to villages in the Faron province to sell and buy goods, or for semi political reasons. As such her accent never grew as strong as his. And that was something Zelda was secretly thankful for. 

She enjoyed their meetings. And if she was being honest with herself she had missed him dearly in the time he had been gone. He’d left shortly after Midna had shattered the Mirror. The journey back through the desert had been silent and the last memory she had of him was his retreating back as he galloped away on his trusty steed. Leaving her at the gates of Castle Town, covered in sweat, dirt, and sand. 

And while Zelda understood his need to leave, to check on his family down south, it didn’t mean she missed him any less. When he came back, determination shining in his sky blue eyes, she felt her heart practically leap out of her chest. 

They got to work almost immediately. Zelda called for architects and builders, volunteers and professionals to help start the rebuilding of Castle Town. Fortunately many of the buildings had been spared from the falling rubble of the collapsing castle. However many had not, leaving families in need of shelter and stability. 

She called for the town to be repaired first. Her people had been through enough she claimed, they needed support far more than she needed her roofs fixed. Her counsel had argued, they believed that it was best for the people to see their Castle standing tall. It would show them that Hyrule could not be beaten, that she would not fall. 

Link was quick to remind them, however, that the sight of a castle would do little to shield the people from the rain and snow that was fast approaching. 

He quickly began to lose friends on the Counsel after that. Dignitaries and nobles turned their noses up at “the ranch hand from the south”. It upset Zelda immensely to see Link so disrespected, especially when he was only standing up for the people of their kingdom. And yet, if it bothered Link he never showed it. 

She would call him to her office most nights, an old guest room from one of the less damaged wings, repurposed for what she deemed “official rebuilding work”. They would sit, contemplate blueprints and where best to allocate funds, drink tea, and talk. 

They would talk about their pasts, the present, and what could possibly be their future. Some nights they talked about nothing at all, just mindless gossip they had heard from the volunteers helping to raise funds for the rebuild. Link would talk about the goats and the pumpkins in Ordon, and Zelda was sigh softly and listen as his musical voice painted the picture of an idyllic paradise amongst the trees. 

And it turned out, much to Zelda’s delight, that Link had missed her just as much as she had missed him. 

“What’s more difficult, do you think?” she asked one night, pouring herself another cup of tea “fighting dragons or dealing with the court?” 

He let out a snort, passing her the sugar pot before she could ask. She watched as he seemed to think it over, scratching the back of his neck as he weighed the pros and cons of each enemy. 

“The court” he decided, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling “at least with dragons and monsters you KNOW they don’t like you. The court never can make it’s mind up” 

She hid her smile behind her tea cup, trying to keep her giggles to herself. She could see Link’s eyes shine with barely concealed laughter at her actions. He had her, he knew he had made her laugh. 

For almost a year he had been making her laugh. 

“What about you?” he asked, pulling the sugar pot away from her lest she dump more into her already sickly sweet tea. “Dragons or Court?” 

She pouted at the loss of her sugar, staring into her teacup for an answer. _What would be more difficult?_ She thought, _I face off against my court and my counsel everyday, surely I would find that easier than battling a dragon. But then again Link did have a point, I never can tell what the council is thinking._

“I have no idea” she admitted, leaning forward on her elbows, the steam from her teacup dancing in the air between them. Link leaned in, lessening the distance and leaning his chin on his hands. 

“I think you could take on a dragon” he murmured, the late night finally starting to get to him. Zelda noticed with delight that his accent seemed to get thicker when he was sleepy. “I’ve seen you with a bow, you could hold your own” 

She blushed at the compliment, placing her cup down on the desk as she rested her chin on her hands. His eyes seemed to twinkle in the candlelight, a lazy tired smile graced his lips. 

“I had you with me” she said, her eyes dropping to the decorative inlays on the table “I wouldn’t have been able to hit my target if you hadn’t kept us in range” 

He shook his head at that, his hair falling over his eyes. She was tempted to reach out and push it back, to tuck his soft hair behind his ears. But she held back, content to just sit with him. 

“I disagree” His voice was soft as he shifted forward, the toe of his boot just nudging hers. “I’d have been dead without you there” 

She smiled to herself, pushing her foot forward so it brushed against the side of his. The pressure of his boot against hers made her feel comfortable, safe. She took a deep breath, just relaxing in the moment. The soft scent of her tea filled the air. 

“I’d be dead if I didn’t have you here” she whispered, the lazy smile on his face grew wider. His eyes lighting up as he took her hand in his. The rough skin of his thumb grazed against the silk of her glove. 

“Then I won’t go anywhere” he breathed and she felt her heart stop  
\---  
As the days dragged on and the nights came and went, the attention was turned towards the still ruined castle. 

Thankfully, the majority of rooms had been spared from the brunt of Ganondorf’s destruction. Priceless artifacts and portraits of past Queens were safe in the royal vaults, even the throne room was spared from the majority of the damage. It seemed that the decay was primarily on the facade, something that could be rectified without taking too much money from the people. 

However, Link noticed, there was a larger problem than missing stones and crumbling towers. 

“The knights” he said to Zelda over breakfast “They’re… well I don’t wanna be to blunt but… they’re crap” He told her about the cowardly display he’d seen at Telma’s bar when Ilia needed help. How he’d watched them run from the bar at the mere mention of danger. Zelda bit back a frown at the news, spearing a piece of fresh fruit with her fork. 

“We shall have to rectify that first” she lamented, suddenly all appetite gone. “There’s no point in rebuilding a castle and a city if there is no one to protect it and the people living there” 

“I agree” he said, his own appetite having left him as well. He pushed his plate to the side taking his glass of water in his hand. He felt rather wasteful just leaving the lovely breakfast laid out for him, many of the people still struggled to find the means to put dinner on the table. _I’ll finish it later_ he told himself, trying to ease his own guilt. 

“That leaves us with an entirely new issue however” she cut in, pushing the berries around her plate. He looked up from his glass, taking in the way her lips dipped in a soft frown. Her eyebrows seemed to scrunch together. If it weren’t for the weight of their conversation then he would have allowed himself the moment to revel in her almost adorable pout. 

“What’s that?” he asked, sliding his foot next to hers under the table. It had become a habit now, a silent, secretive, way of reassuring the other that they were still there. That they had their unconditional support. 

“We have neither the funds or the resources to train new men and women. Most of the army either deserted as you said, or were slain in the first wave” her expression turned grim, her foot pressing hard against his. “It would have to be a case of either, letting the castle sit in ruin and evoke the ire of my court, or use the money we have to buy new equipment and pay someone to train the troops. Oh yes we’ll need to find someone qualified to train them, and then we’ll have to pay the troops and possibly do an overhaul of the entire military if it is as bad as you said. And then-” She was cut off by Link’s hand holding hers. 

The feel of his calloused fingers, rough from years of holding a sword, felt delicate through the silk of her gloves. Her train of thought was utterly de-railed when he leaned forward, his sky blue eyes finding hers, trapping her in that moment. 

Not that she ever wanted to escape. 

“One thing at a time” he breathed, his voice only working to raise her heart beat, “we’ll lookit one thing at a time. No point getting everything cattywampus in our heads now right” He smiled lightly at her. Stress lined the action and she could tell he was as worn out as she was. 

“You’re right” she sighed, squeezing his hand softly in hers “getting panicky won’t solve my problems” 

“Right” he let out a heavy breath, weighing his next words in his head. “I can’t claim to be any good at leading people like you do, but I can teach. I taught the kids in Ordon how to fight, I might be able to help train the knights. You wouldn’t even have to pay me I’d do it, I’d do it for you, as a favour” 

She felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders, her hand squeezing his tightly. She could feel tears pricking at the edge of her eyes, she blinked rapidly trying to clear them before they could run down her cheeks. Feeling a lump rise in her throat at his soft gaze she lost all words. How could she thank him? Her sweet and selfless Hero, who had lost so much already and was willing to give more. 

Pulling his hand to her lips, she pressed a kiss against his knuckles. She could hear his breath catch in his throat but he didn’t pull away, letting her hold him in place. 

“You truly are my Hero” she breathed, a silver tear slipping over her cheek. She kept his hand close to her lips, her breath ghosting over his uncovered knuckles.   
\---  
Link got to work almost immediately. He channelled all his energy into organising the troops, working day and night to train them. He worked with Ashei and Auru, creating regimes and schedules. He called in favours from his travels, raising money for equipment, working on fixing the barracks himself. 

Within months Hyrule’s army had been reduced to nothing and built back up again. No longer did they cower in the face of danger, no longer did they waste their time on drink. The military was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. 

They just needed a leader, a second in command to the Queen. And as far as Zelda was concerned there was only one man qualified for the role. 

She found him one night, still running through drills and trying to perfect what didn’t need perfecting. The moonlight glinted off of his polished blade, the leather bound grip sitting perfectly in his hand. He had forgone the use of chainmail, wearing only his cream undershirt and a baggy brown tunic. His boots were flecked with mud from his time in the training grounds. He didn’t see her, hiding in the shadows, watching as he danced. 

She was hypnotised, watching him move. She marveled at the way his muscles tensed under his tunic; the way his feet almost seemed to glide across the dirt while paradoxically staying strong and rooting him to the spot. She could hear his soft pants and see the cold air flow like clouds around him, painted orange by the fire light. 

Suddenly he stopped. He dug the point of his sword into the ground, leaning on the handle as he wiped the sweat from his brow. She could see just how tired he really was. _It mustn’t be easy_ she reasoned _training an entire army by himself, if only I could help._ She moved from her hiding spot, the white of her dress shining in the light from the torches. She saw him look at her, a smile lighting up his exhausted eyes. 

Unlike others, who would fall to their knees when faced with their Sovereign, Link only stood taller. Throwing his shoulders back and placing both hands on the handle of his sword, he bowed his head to her. 

“Your Highness” he breathed, still exhausted from his training “What brings you here?” 

Zelda moved her hands to clasp behind her back, a shy smile hiding in her eyes.   
“I was looking for you” she said, taking a step forward, the damp training ground staining the hem of her dress with mud 

“Were you watching me just now?” he asked, leaning against his sword. He let out an airy chuckle at the way her cheeks seemed to pinken in the dim light. The sight of her golden brown hair falling over her shoulder made his heart pound against his ribs. 

“That depends” she replied, continuing to step closer to him. She moved agonisingly slowly, her footsteps light on the ground were like thunder as he counted each individual movement she made. 

“On what?” 

“If you were putting on a show” The bright smile that shone on her lips made his heart stop. The teasing laugh in her words made him feel faint, and lightheaded, and focused on everything and nothing. She had that effect on him he supposed, it was only natural. After all she was the Princess of Hyrule. 

Her teasing smile turned to one of pure joy and he dropped his weapon on the ground. The sharp metallic clang ringing in their ears as they closed the distance between them. Zelda wrapped her arms around him in a hug, letting out a heavy breath as she felt his arms squeeze her against his chest. 

“I’ve missed you” he mumbled pressing his face into her shoulder. She held back a shiver as his warm breath fanned against her neck. Her hand went to his head, gloved fingers slipping through his hair, massaging his scalp.

“It’s been a few months” she breathed, swaying them in their hug “and you see me everyday”. He held her tighter in response, she could feel him smile through the fabric of her dress at her shoulder. His hand pressed in between her shoulderblades and she felt all the air leave her lungs. 

“It’s not the same” he murmured, his thick accent sounded like coming home after so long of not hearing it. “I don’t get to talk to you so much these days” a softness took over his voice, relaxing as she played with his hair. She’d missed him as well, there was no point in denying it. 

Over the past few months, she’d felt a distinct emptiness at the loss of his voice. She’d missed hearing him wish her good morning, miss their late night talks. Since he had taken the role of training the army, and she had taken to rebuilding her castle, they spent very little time together. He’d either be too tired at the end of the day, or she’d be too preoccupied talking to architects who tried to persuade her to build another wing onto the castle. 

_There is a way you can see more of each other_ she told herself, leaning into the hug _But will it be too much_ sudden nerves causing her to tense. Link could feel her shift beneath his touch, pulling back to look at her face. The light from the torch seemed to set her hair alight, the flames danced in her eyes and he found himself hypnotized. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a hand running up and down her spine trying to sooth her. 

“Nothing” she breathed, a fake smile showing on her face. It didn’t reach her eyes, worry and nerves still swimming in the violet blue depths. “I’m all right I promise”

“Zelda… you can talk to me” He looked down to where her hand had moved from his hair, coming to rest on his shoulder. Her gloved hand tugged at the brown fabric, twisting it in her fingers. He was tempted to take her hand in his, to press a kiss against her knuckles as she had with him. 

She let out a deep sigh, deciding that fortune would favour the bold, she gripped his brown tunic tighter. 

“There is something more I must ask of you” she began. His soft gaze caused the words to stick in her throat, “I know I have already asked so much of you, and I don’t expect you to say yes but…” she trailed off, her conviction and confidence wavering as she thought about the task she was asking of him. _It would be more responsibility and pressure than before, he’d be expected at council meetings, we would have to become a constant presence in the court. Everyday he would be judged and scrutinised. Can I put him through that? Would he be willing to take on that life?_

“What is it?” His hand left her waist to cover her hand, easing the fabric from her grip and lacing his fingers through hers. 

“Become my General?” She braced herself for rejection, for him to step away from her, to drop her hand from his and leave her alone for even daring to suggest that. But instead she felt the warmth of his lips press against her knuckles. The feeling was dulled by the gloves that she wore but in that moment, watching as his eyes caught hers, an unknown emotion swimming in his sky blue eyes, she could feel everything. Every heartbeat, every breath. 

“You didn’t have to ask” he whispered, the candlelight dancing off his hair.   
\---  
Link adapted to his new role quickly and with an almost practiced ease. He conversed with the council, offering input on the army and the rebuilding. And as winter drew near he took charge, distributing his army to help deliver rations to those who could not travel to receive them. 

He had the making of a great leader, and yet still the council rejected him. 

Zelda knew not, whether it was out of jealousy or just a general clashing of personalities, that caused their dislike of the young hero. She wondered if perhaps they were upset with his age, at three years her junior some may find him too young to lead the Princess’s army. Nevertheless she found him more than capable at his job, even if others decided that they wished to make fun of him. 

They were quiet about it at first, careful snickers and giggles whenever he spoke in meetings, the repetitions of words of phrases that he said echoed mockingly around the hall. Disgruntled dukes, angered at not being offered Link’s position, would make snide comments to themselves. Hidden in hallways she heard them. 

And yet Link never seemed to respond. He never seemed bothered by the constant jeers and jokes made at his expense. They seemed to roll off his shoulders like water off of a duck’s wings. 

“Does it not bother you?” she asked one morning “what they say about you?” The two were walking through the gardens, fallen rubble creating craters in the flowerbeds. His arm was linked with hers, their shoulders rubbed against each other with every uneven step. Link enjoyed their closeness, the feel of her hand in the crook of his elbow, gripping his bicep, was a comforting feeling. 

“Not really” he sighed, stepping over a particularly large piece of rubble “sticks and stones and all that” He held his other hand out to Zelda, helping her to step over the large rock without tripping on her skirts. 

“But you neglect to remember” she countered once she had cleared the rubble “That words can do more damage than a knife or a sword” She stood in front of him, her hand still held in his. His thumb grazed over her knuckles distractingly, the soft silk cool to the touch. Her other hand remained in the crook of his arm. He was agonisingly close she noticed, his soft breaths fanned over her collarbone. 

“I know” he said, his eyes locking with hers. She was knocked breathless, all air leaving her lungs as he leaned in. His eyes were all she could see, she was drowning is sky blue and gold. The tip of her nose brushed against his, her heart pounded in her ears. He was so close, too close. Her gaze dropped to his lips for a second, wondering what would happen if she were to lean in a little closer. 

“I just don’t let it bother me” he whispered turning his head away from her and breaking the tentative spell they had cast. A chill swept over her turning the tips of her ears pink. “The kids back home are more behaved than some of the old men in those meetings” 

“I wish I could believe you” she sighed. Pulling her hand from his she continued walking along the path. He followed, her hand still wrapped around his bicep. Link kicked smaller pebbles out of their way, the skittering sound of the rocks rolling against the path filled the silence that had settled between them. The cold finding a home in the folds of their clothes. 

Her words rattled around his head, _“I wish I could believe you” What does she mean?_ He chewed his lip in thought, sparing a glance at the woman hanging onto his arm. She seemed lost in thought as well, a million questions and worries swimming in her eyes. Her free hand clutched her skirts, pulling the soft blue fabric into a wrinkled bunch. 

“Rupee for your thoughts?” he asked, kicking another small pebble across the path. She watched it roll over the stones, the sharp tapping sound rattling along with her thoughts. 

“I just…” she trailed off, playing with the fabric of her skirts. “I just don’t understand how you can be so kind to them” She rested her head against his shoulder, the steady sounds of their footsteps seemed to drown out the relentless pounding of his heart. “Especially after everything you’ve done for them already. I don’t think I could be like you” 

Link held back a snort at her words, pressing a soft kiss against the top of her head. She seemed to pull him closer, holding onto his bicep with both hands. 

“Yes you could” he murmured turning his eyes back to the path they were walking along “You couldn’t hold a grudge against them to save your skin. I know you Zelda, you forget that” 

She nuzzled into his shoulder more, her grip tightening around his arm. He could hear her say something, her words muffled by the new doublet he wore. She’d ordered new clothes, befitting of his new station, be made for him. He’d protested at first, claimed that the clothes he wore were more that enough. Yet as he walked into his first council meeting so many months ago, and he saw the finery the council members draped themselves in, he’d felt distinctly out of place. 

“What was that Your Highness?” he teased, his free hand coming up to rest on one of hers “I couldn’t hear what you said” 

She let out a deep sigh, the rush of air tickling his neck. He could feel her move, shifting her head so that her lips pressed against his ear. He felt his heart stop as her lips tickled his lobe, her hot breath causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“I said” she whispered, seemingly unaware of how her voice affected him “You’re the only one who knows me”   
\---  
“Absolutely not!” he yelled his strong accented voice echoing around the council room “Absolutely fucking not!” other council members began to look uncomfortable. Men and Woman of nobility, dressed in the finest silks and velvets they could find, cowered in the face of the angered Hero. 

Duke Eldeer had started this, they would cry, Duke Eldeer had been the one to aggravate the former goatherd. He had suggested, much to the disgust of the Hero, that the military should be used to expand the country. To take over Holodrum to the north and claim their resources for Hyrule. 

Link, understandably, had been against it. 

“No fucking way am I sending my men on this suicide mission” he yelled, all sense of composure gone. He had suffered it for months, the jeers the taunts, and this is where he drew the line. “Winter is coming and you would waste resources on attacking our ally?! You would waste the people’s money to fund this campaign, a campaign we would be destined to lose!” 

A sea of sound flooded the council room like a river breaking its bank. Council members began muttering to themselves, both shocked and impressed by the Heroes impassioned cries. 

“You claim that we are destined to lose the campaign” Duke Eldeer began, his deep baritones smothering any other sound in the room. “Do you really have so little faith in your men? Or have the Goddesses seen fit to bless you with the gift of prophecy on top of your skill with a sword?” 

The Duke was a vile man, as far as Zelda was concerned. He was round and portly from years of over indulgence, his cheeks and nose stained a cherry red with rich wine. A lifetime of drink and women had softened his morals and made him greedy, greedy for power. A sharp contrast to the Hero who stood from his chair, sky blue eyes clouded with anger, his teeth bared in a low growl. 

“I have faith in my men” he breathed, his shoulders tense with barely concealed rage “But sending them north, as winter approaches, with no food, is the stupidest fucking idea you ever had” 

Zelda watched from her seat at the top of the table. The council members looked at her desperately for guidance, their glassy eyes seemed to gaze soullessly at her, piercing her soul. She shook of the feeling and turned her attention back to Link. He stood poised, like a proud wolf ready to attack. An animalistic light seemed to shine in his eyes, causing her heart to sink into her stomach. 

“Sir Link” she called out, her strong even voice washing away the tension as a wave washes away the images drawn in the sand. He turned to look at her, the anger in his eyes vanishing. His lips were pulled into a straight line, his shoulders dropping. “While I admire your loyalty to your men, I believe it would be best to keep our language cordial. Do you agree?” 

“Yes your Highness” he sounded like a wounded child, his gaze dropping to stare at the table next to him. 

“And Duke Eldeer” The old Duke seemed surprised to be caught out, dropping the canape he was cradling in his thick meaty fingers. 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“While I admire your…. Tenacity, I must side with my General on this matter. We will not march on Holodrum. They are our allies and as Sir Link has already pointed out, the army would be ill equipped to deal with the northern winters. Do you understand?” 

Eldeer held back a grimace, casting a scathing glance at the wolf like hero before bowing his head to his Princess. A Sickly sweet smile painted on his face. 

“I understand your Highness” he said, his deep voice echoing like thunder across the room. Zelda felt her stomach tighten in a knot at his tone. His words, dipped in venom, had hinted that he understood much more than he was letting on. 

Fighting back a chill at his veiled threat, to what she wasn’t sure, she called an end to the meeting. Council members fled the room like rats fleeing a sinking ship, scurrying and pushing each other out of the way until only Link and Zelda were left. 

Compared to the smothering ocean of noise that had flooded the room before, the silence between them was deafening. 

Zelda sorted out her paperwork, trying to distract herself from the man at her right. She created different piles spreading out over the large table. First she organised the papers in terms of importance, then in terms of speed and how quickly each task could be completed. Then she separated the piles once more, discerning which province in her vast kingdom concerned each document. This was before she haphazardly bundled them all up into the same pile once again. She repeated the process twice more before finally turning to Link. 

Her attempt to distract herself from his presence had gone unnoticed. He sat in his chair, elbows resting on the polished wood of the desk. His head lay in his hands, fingers tightening in his dirty blonde locks. 

“Link?” she called softly, leaving her own chair to walk over to his. He didn’t seem to notice her, remaining still as a statue. “Link?... are you alright?” 

He moved then, head snapping out of his hands to face her. His eyes looked bewildered for a moment, as if he had forgotten she was there. Zelda held out her hand to him, silently asking him to hold it as she stood over him. Link swallowed, gaze dropping to her gloved hand. 

“I’m sorry” he breathed, sliding his fingers through hers. She tried to remain calm as he pulled their joined hands towards him, resting his forehead against their fingers. 

“Whatever for?” she asked, fighting the urge to kneel down beside him, to pull their hands to her lips and kiss his knuckles as she had a hundred times before. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, the words dangling from the tip of his tongue. He looked agonized, wounded and guilty, as he tried to piece together his sentence. 

“Sorry for showing you up just now” he mumbled. A heavy sigh shook his body, his shoulders sagging with the weight a hundred lifetimes. Zelda ran her thumb over his knuckles, a sudden melancholy settling into her bones. 

“It’s alright” she breathed “Eldeer deserved what you said” 

He scoffed, a self deprecating smile finding its way onto his lips. His eyes slid shut, his brow furrowing as he pressed their hands closer to his forehead. He knew, as well as she did, that Eldeer had been out of line. He also knew that, at that very moment, the men and women of the council were flocking to their tea rooms and lounges. Desperate to tell the tale of the Future Queen and her out of control lap dog. They’d laugh about it for weeks, the Duke’s unspoken threat still dangled in the air. 

_He understood_ the words clouded Link’s mind like a storm _He said he understood._ At this very moment he could be sharing his “understandings” with his friends, idiots who viewed their world in the same limited way as him. The greedy Duke would be embellishing the facts, making Zelda out to be a weak and feeble Princess who couldn’t even control one man. 

And it was all his fault. 

His guilt threatened to swallow him as Zelda knelt down before him, the long dark skirts of her dress fanning out around her. He kept his eyes shut, moving their hands to his lips as his pressed a longing kiss to her silk covered knuckles. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured again, opening his eyes to see her. Worry swirled in her violet blue depths, the beginnings of a storm on the horizon. “I’ll keep a hold of my temper next time” he promised. Pressing one last kiss to her hand he stood. 

Dropping her hand from his, he turned and walked out the door, sparing no glance to the Princess on the floor. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched him leave, a strange feeling threatening to wrap her in it’s unfamiliar embrace. 

It wasn’t until he left, and she was left alone, did she realize what had wrapped her heart in worry. 

_He doesn’t sound like himself_  
\---  
She should have noticed it sooner. She cursed herself inwardly for being so deaf! Though she supposed, in her own defence, that the change in his voice had been too slow or too gradual to notice all at once. 

Looking back, she realized, his voice had begun to harden since their conversation in the garden. Surrounded by rubble he had begun to change. His voice, once musical and heavily accented, was now as monotone as hers. The strange terms and expressions she had come to adore had been exiled from his vocabulary, replaced with cold words and stern phrases. To an untrained ear, he sounded as if he had lived in Castle Town his entire life. 

She hated it. 

That day in the council room, his hasty retreat, had only made her realize how much he had changed. Once enraged by the foul Duke, he had slipped back into his heavy Ordonian accent. It was the sharp contrast that had opened her eyes, or her ears rather. 

Currently she sat in Telma’s bar nursing a small glass of whisky. Her fingers traced the cuts in the crystalline glass, the cold surface almost burning her without her gloves on. Link had asked her to join him earlier that day when they had met for lunch. Though his accent was now cold, a warmth was still held in his tone. The words, an invite to join him and the rest of the resistance for a drink, had been a welcome sound to her tired mind and weary bones. 

The stress of trying to rebuild a kingdom after near collapse due to a supernatural invasion of shadows was surely getting to her. 

He had escorted her to the old tavern, stealing the table in front of the fire to stave off the sharp winter winds. It had been practically empty when they arrived, the silence doing nothing to help her relax. It had been a mercy when the others arrived, Ashei and Shad bringing warmth and conversation to the room. As the Historian babbled on and on about Oocca, and the Mountain Warrior spoke to Link about the army, Zelda found herself able to finally relax. 

She curled up in her chair by the fire, her heavy cloak thrown open to let the creeping chill of the tavern’s air breeze against her neck. Swirling her glass and watching as the amber liquid creeped up the walls of the crystal, she let out a heavy sigh. She was tempted to close her eyes and let her friends animated conversations wash over her like water. She’d almost drifted off when she felt a weight press against her side. The little sofa she sat on wasn’t made for two, and yet it didn’t stop her companion from finding a place on the worn velvet cushions. She turned her head to reprimand the newcomer, to inquire about their lack of personal space, but the words died on her lips when she saw him. 

The Hero of Twilight in all his drunken glory. 

His eyes were misty and unfocused, the drink clearly already affecting his mind. She knew him well enough to know that he would stop for the evening, he wouldn’t let himself become too intoxicated. Especially not in her presence. 

His arm moved behind her shoulders, his hand gripping her arm in a disguised attempt to keep himself upright on the small chair. His half smile caused a warmth in her heart stronger than any fire she could sit next too. 

“Howdy” he said, his words slightly slurred. She felt her body kick back into gear as she rested against his chest, making herself comfortable despite the limited room that she had. 

“Howdy” she replied, delighting in the way his eyes lit up at her turn of phrase. His smile became wide and goofy, joy shining through the clouded sky blue of his eyes. She felt herself smiling back. 

His jaw went slack then, something stirring in the depths of his cloudy blue eyes. The rapid pounding of her heart seemed like thunder in her ears as she took in the look he gave her, a look he’d never given her before. 

“You got a beautiful smile, you know that?” he breathed, the smell of ale heavy on his breath. She felt her cheeks warm in a blush and prayed that the fire would hide the redness. She took a sip of her whisky, the liquid burning the back of her throat as she swallowed. 

“I believe it’s been mentioned once or twice” she said, turning her gaze to stare at the amber flames as they danced in the hearth. The fire seemed much colder in comparison to the look Link was giving her. 

He let out a chuckle, leaning his forehead against her temple. _He really doesn’t have a sense of personal space when he’s like this_ she thought, fighting the shiver that ran down her spine. He began to trace distracting circles over her arm with his finger, the concentric patterns searing her skin through the thick fabric off her sleeves. 

“Then it ain't being mentioned enough” he murmured, easing closer to her on the already too small chair. She settled against him, his shoulder pressing into her back as he moved so his lips ghosted over the crown of her head. 

“Well, feel free to mention it” she teased, moving her hand from her lap to rest on his thigh. She could hear him laugh against her hair, the sound warm and musical in the now bustling busy tavern. 

“Well, I might just do that” he pressed a kiss against her hair. She reveled in the sound of his voice, muffled by her intricate braids. The soft timber of his accent had returned some what, the musical lilt to his words relaxing her far more than anything else could. 

She craved these moments. When he would get too tired or too intoxicated to fully watch his tone. His accent would slip back, warming his words as he murmured and hummed to her. But he could not live his life in a state of inebriation or fatigue just for her sake, and this she knew. So she would hoard these memories of moments by the fire, the stale stench of Ale and liquor playing on their breaths, his heavy heartbeat pounding against her back. 

_I love you_ She wanted to say _I love you so much and you don’t even know_

She could have told him, she knew, she could have told him right then and there in front of the fire. His lips pressed against her temple, fingers kneading soft circles into her arm. She could tell him and know he would feel the same way.   
\---  
Whispers rattled through the castle like wind through the trees. Rumors and conspiracies, stories and fantasy, all spread through the ranks of the the nobility. Each story growing and changing with every nosy noble who heard it. Everyone was eager to add their take on the tales. 

Everyone except the Princess. Locked once more in her tower, craving the silence. 

A maid had started this fire, of that she was certain. Perhaps she was a new member of staff, a young girl who wasn’t yet used to life at the Castle. No doubt she had walked in at some inopportune time and heard the worst of a private conversation and then scurried off to tell everyone she knew, regardless of who she might hurt. 

The whole thing gave Zelda an incredible headache.

It wasn’t often that there weren’t rumors spread about her, but over the years she liked to believe that she had developed a thick enough skin in order to deal with them. Most of them were completely unfounded anyway. Ridiculous tales that alluded to her having an illicit and passionate affair with a lowly squire or knight seemed to be the crowd favourite. She always ignored them as they could hardly do any damage. Besides, it wasn’t like they had any proof or evidence to back up their wild theories. 

Until now that is. 

Because now they were right! In all their years of guesses and theories they had never even come close to anything resembling the truth. 

A soft knock on the door tore her back into reality. The halting, almost terrified sound of a fist against polished wood pounded in her ears. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to alleviate the headache beginning to make itself known. 

“Enter” she called, eyes clenching shut at the sudden spike of pain in her head. She moved to pinch the bridge of her nose, the ache already settling behind her eyes. In the corner of her mind she could hear the squeak of ancient hinges accompanied by the soft sound of footsteps. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was. 

“We have a problem” Link said, his new Castle Town accent draining all the life from his words. The monotone of his voice adding to her already splitting headache. “People are talking” 

“I’m well aware you don’t need to remind me” her hands moved to cover her face, her elbows leaning on the desk. She could hear him close the door behind him, his footsteps coming closer. She wanted to scream at him, to tell him not to come any closer, that it was all his fault. 

He had found his way into her room one night, a routine they had adopted during the initial rebuilding period. Only this time it had been too late, too secretive to be anything other than forbidden. She’d warned him, told him how dangerous it could be. But she hadn’t refused him. 

They had huddled up on her couch, the fire in the hearth licking at their toes. Her head rested on his shoulder, her legs between his. A comforting had hand placed itself on her back, right in between her shoulderblades as it had so long ago in that acrid desert. The two had been completely at peace. 

And then he kissed her. 

It had been an innocent peck on the cheek, a sweet and chaste form of affection. Had it been at any other time, at any other place, seen by anyone else, it wouldn’t have caused the destruction that it had. 

Consequence was a funny thing she found. 

He was kneeling next to her now, a hand hovering over her knee. She was dimly aware of how close her was to her now, the heat from his body practically setting her skin on fire. He seemed to be searching for the words, his mouth opening and closing robotically. Had she been in a better mood she would have laughed at his expression, his mouth floundering like a fish out of water. 

“Zelda…” he began, his face twisting, trying to hide the pain in his eyes at seeing her so worried “We can fix this, it’s going to be okay” 

_If only_ she wanted to say, _If only we could wave our hands and all this could be over._ But the rumors had already gone too far, accusations had been made. Men and Women on the council and the court had began concocting theories and plots. They were crying out, accusing her of favouritism, of only hiring Link and giving him his title because of their relationship. 

_And they’re correct. I wanted the chance to be close to him, to spend time with him. It was selfish but… who can deny that he has helped us? Who can deny that my decision was not for the best?_

A sardonic laugh left her lips, muffled by the silk of her gloves. His hand came to rest on her knee, the heat from his hand scorching her through the thick fabric of her skirts and petticoats. 

“Oh my dear hero” she breathed, her hand leaving her face to rest against his “you may be able to fix many things and solve many problems. You may be able to battle with the king of Darkness himself. But even some feats are beyond your power” 

She could feel him deflate beside her, his shoulders sagging. He seemed to want to speak, to offer words of comfort, to ease her worries, but even he could see she was right. There would would be no convincing the council or the court. Lacing his fingers through hers, they sat in silence. 

“There is… something I can do” he murmured, the words heavy on his tongue. She snapped her head towards him, taking in his kneeling form beside her. His head was bowed low, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes. He looked, almost, as if he were praying. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, suddenly scared of any idea or plan he now had. He raised his head to her, the dazzling sky blue of his eyes seemed so distant as he squeezed her hand softly in his. Standing up to full height he dropped her hand from his. She watched as he transformed into another person, changing from treasured friend to general of the Queen’s Army. He placed his arms behind his back standing at Parade rest in front of her. Her heart practically stopped as his eyes turned cold. 

She knew instantly what this meant. 

“They have an issue with me” he began, referring to her court. “If…. if I were to leave… If I were to go traveling, then… maybe they’ll run out of crazed ideas to gossip about. They won’t be able to… to use my shortcomings against you” 

She felt hot. She felt sick. Her heart was racing, the pounding in her head worsened with each step he took away from her. The distance seemed much longer, the silence much colder, than it ever had before. She could feel her vision becoming clouded, all light fading away. 

“Why?” she whispered, her breath rough and haggard. _Why would you leave me? Have I hurt you? Scorned you? Have I made you feel less than you are? Why must you punish me in this way?!_ She was screaming at him in her mind. Her throat began closing up in terror as he turned away from her. 

“If I stay, they’ll find someway to hurt you” he reasoned, his voice sounding thick with emotion. She could see his shoulders shaking slightly, his hand reaching out to push open the door. If she let him leave now, she knew, she wouldn’t see him again. 

_You’ll hurt me if you leave_ she wanted to tell him, but the words stuck in her throat. She could see the world move in slow motion, the birds outside stopped singing, the rivers and the lakes stopped running, the whole world held it’s breath as Link’s hand rested on the door. The slightest push would take him away from her. 

“You have already denied me the sound of your voice, would you now deny me the sight of your eyes” 

His eyes were blinding as he turned to stare at her, the sky blue suddenly too clear, too bright, for the small office they stood in. Yet she couldn’t look away. He had her trapped, the air forced from her lungs. Her hands came to wrap around herself, her fingers tugging at the fabric at her waist. 

“What did you say?” he asked, his voice now timid and small and entirely unbecoming of a hero like him. She would have laughed has she not been so shaken. 

“I’m sorry-”

“What did you just say… about… my voice?” 

She was stuck, frozen, turned to stone before his very eyes. In an attempt to keep him close, to prevent him from leaving her like so many others before, she had let it slip. Her biggest secret. The embarrassment was too much, the blood began to rush to her cheeks and ears, staining her skin a bright red. 

“Your voice” she began, her own trembling and weak and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself “Your voice is… it… you… changed” 

His eyes dropped down to his boots, studying the way the worn brown leather reflected the midsummer light from the windows. The break from his piercing gaze gave her the confidence she craved. Gave her the power to continue. _No matter what I say_ she thought ruefully He’s gone anyway. 

“When I first met you, I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to know the man who saved me, who risked his life for my people. And when I heard it, everything changed. When you spoke to me, and you held my hand, and gave me the last of your red potion to heal my wounds, I found a friend in you that I’d never had before.

And when we lost Midna, even though you were heartbroken, you kept me company on that long walk back. You didn’t need to but you did. Your kindness and your support has been invaluable to me in these months. Without you, I know, I would have crumbled long ago. 

And now for some reason you have changed. And I can’t begin to understand why. I know that I can not stop you from leaving, and if that is truly your wish then I will not stop you. But I want you to know this…I will miss you… and...”

He stood in silence, his blue eyes once again trained on her. His hand rested over his heart, pulling the fabric of his doublet between his fingers. He face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes swam with unshed tears. 

“I fell in love with your voice” she confessed, dropping her hands from her sides to rest beside her hips “before I fell in love with anything else, I fell in love with your voice” 

The silence was deafening. 

She dropped her gaze to the desk in front of her. Her heart pounding in her ears. _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ She thought, fear creeping into her throat. She clenched her fists in her skirts to stop her hands from shaking. Her knuckles turning white under the silk of her gloves. She heard a soft thud at the door to the room Risking a glance up she saw he was leaning against the wood, his head tilted back, eyes staring at the ceiling. 

He let out a shaking breath, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to find the words to say. She wondered if he was upset, if he was trying to find the words to let her down. Trying to find the words to explain that he wanted to leave, that the castle wasn’t where he wanted to be. 

“Why’d you wait till now to tell me?” he asked, bringing up a hand to his cheek, wiping away a single tear. His tone wasn’t accusatory or harsh. It was soft and gentle, an honest curiosity lay beneath his question. 

“You’re going to leave” she said, trying and failing to revert to her queenly and royal persona, to hide behind her mask of marble. “I did not want you to leave without knowing” 

A smile bloomed on his face causing his eyes to shine. He met her gaze with his, a love swirling in the sky blue depths caused her heart to race once again. Not out of fear or nerves, but out of an inexplicable excitement. 

“You should know” he began, his warm southern accent colouring his words once more “I couldn’t leave you, even if I wanted to” 

A wave of relief washed over her. Her hand coming up to rest against her heart. His smile was blinding as he pushed himself away from the door, taking confident joyful strides towards her. She’d never seen him so happy before, so comfortable. 

“Then why say such things?” she questioned, stepping out from behind her desk. His footsteps stopped, stranding him in the middle of the room. “Why change as you have?” A guilty look crossed over his features, dulling the blue of his eyes for a second. 

“For you” he whispered, the toe of his boot scuffing the ancient carpet he stood on. 

Her heart dropped at the look in his eyes. The love he held for her displayed proudly and openly. 

“I never asked you to” she breathed, stepping closer to him. The air of the office was becoming stifling, a suffocating heat settling into their lungs. 

“I know” he began, holding out his hand to take hers. She gave it to him gladly, happy to feel his thumb trace delicate patterns over her knuckles. “But, it ain't no secret that them there folks downstairs, in their fancy dresses and wigs, don’t like me. I’ll always be the country bumpkin picked up a sword and got lucky” He dropped his eyes to their hands, lifting them to his lips as he placed a smouldering kiss against the silk. It was surely getting too hot. 

“I thought, if I dressed like one of em, and talked like one of em, and acted like one of em, then they’d forget that I ain’t one of em” he continued, his voice low and thick and rich. “Then maybe they’d leave you alone for it. Maybe they’d stop talkin ‘bout the two of us, maybe they’d stop blaming you for everything I do wrong” 

The puzzle pieces fell into place. The months of pretending washed away with a few simple words. Words in his voice, a voice that was so quintessentially him. She held his hand tighter in hers, sliding her foot along to carpet to brush against his. _You didn’t need to_ she wanted to say _you didn’t need to change yourself for me._

“I didn’t want em to hurt you” he whispered, dropping their hands “But in tryna protect you, I ended up hurting you more.” His eyes locked with hers and the world seemed to melt away. Nothing else existed outside of the office they stood in, not even the birds and the rivers. He tucked a finger under her chin, keeping her head tilted up at him. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” he asked, and all air rushed from her body. Unknown tears slid town her cheeks as she smiled. Her hands left his to cup his cheeks, wiping away tears of his own. Happy tears. 

“Oh my love” she sighed, brushing the tip of her nose against his “There is nothing to forgive. I only ask… beg… that you speak as yourself. Freely and Honestly” 

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. She could feel his chuckle reverberate through his chest, his smile brighter than a thousand suns. 

“I can do that” he promised before leaning in and capturing her lips in a loving kiss.   
\---  
The hustle and bustle of the council chamber was smothering. Any distinct sound was lost to the ocean of voices all calling out for their opinion. Men wanting to raise tax, Women wanting to increase trade roots. At the center of it all was the Princess. Regal and untouchable in black silk. 

Link couldn’t help but gaze at her as she walked to her chair. The room falling silent as each council member rose from their seats. He found himself unable to stop the small smile that pulled at his lips as he watched her pull her braid over her shoulder, the long hair falling over her arms like spider silk. 

“Please be seated” she said, taking her place at the table. The entire room followed her command, a new silence settling into their bones. Link caught Zelda’s eye, winking at her. She turned her head back to her papers trying to hide her blush. She cleared her throat, readying the documents in front of her. A sheepish smile still playing at her lips as she remembered the night before. 

A confession of love, an unneeded apology, and hours spent curled up on the loveseat in front of the fire that followed. Lazy kisses shared between the two of them as he played with her hair and she traced triangles over his chest. The whole evening had been heavenly. 

Forcing herself back to reality she turned to the chairman to speak, letting his words wash over the room. He welcomed each and every guest and council member, thanking them for taking time out of their busy schedules to come and complain in front of the Princess. A tedious affair, but with the mood she was in Zelda found it hard to be annoyed. 

She felt a pressure against her foot, turning her head to the side she saw Link. He looked as calm as ever, the image of a General in command. But his eyes hid a smirk. _What is he playing at_? She wondered, pressing her boot back against his. 

“And now and announcement from Sir Link, General of the Hyrulian Royal Army” The chairman said. Link pressed his foot against hers once more before standing up. A wicked grin shined in his eyes, the playful smirk at his lips looked villainous. She had to admit, he looked quite dashing. 

And then he spoke. 

“Howdy Ya’ll” 

The room fell into stunned silence. A wave of shock washing over everyone. Link seemed not to notice how the atmosphere had changed, his heavy Ordonian accent was too comfortable on his lips. Zelda could find herself smiling as he talked about the Army and the progress they were making. Her heart racing every time he looked at her. 

She pretended not to notice the outraged look Eldeer was giving her Hero, instead focusing on how beautiful simple sentences sounded in his voice. The words turning to music, playing a song that was quintessentially him. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me AGES to do (along with a complete re-write meaning it’s way longer than I thought it was going to be??) and it is also the first fic I'm posting now that I'm off my Hiatus. I asked spoopyscarymulder on Tumblr MONTHS ago if I could write a fic based off of a headcanon she had. So I dedicate this story to her.


End file.
